


Stupid, Stupid Scarf

by lottare (anexorcist)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-07
Updated: 2009-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anexorcist/pseuds/lottare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lambo just knew Reborn would make sure he felt it in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid, Stupid Scarf

“Do you think you can handle the pain? Or are you just going to cry about it like usual?” Reborn smirked, a sadistic glint in his eyes.

Lambo stopped tugging at his restrained wrists, and he tried to suppress the shiver that ran up his spine but to no avail.

It had been rather chilly these past few days, so Lambo had worn his winter attire when he went out that day: a pair of warm, comfortable black pants, snow boots, a big warm jacket, and of course, a scarf with his signature cow print.

Walking through the park, Lambo had met up with Reborn. Having mellowed his temper somewhat in the past few years, Lambo had planned to just nod hello and get to wherever his feet would take him. Probably some quiet bar in some quiet part of town.

Reborn, however, had other plans. He'd placed a hand over his chest and said, “What, no hello? I'm hurt.”

Afterward, Lambo, trying to avoid trouble as much as possible (especially dealing with Reborn), had turned around and greeted the hitman. The two had gone to a cafe to escape the harsh biting weather and warm up with some coffee, or in Lambo's case, hot chocolate with small, white marshmallows.

After some small talk, (or lack thereof; it's kind of hard to talk to someone who twists everything that comes out of your mouth), Lambo and Reborn left the cafe together.

Lambo knew he should have gone the other way, but something about Reborn's aura - most likely the killing intent that followed him everywhere and Lambo's own masochistic tendencies - Lambo just kept walking with Reborn.

But his premonitions probed to be correct when Reborn turned to face him, damn sexy smirk and all, and took a hand to the pressure point located on the younger man's neck.

When he had awoken, Lambo had found himself tied to a bedpost with a familiar cow-print length of cloth and devoid of any other clothing. Which brings our loveable, one eye closed-one eye opened, cow-print wearing boy to the present situation.

Lambo watched Reborn, the way his hands rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt, the pink tongue that darted out to lick his lips in anticipation, the ever-present smirk that just made Reborn looks so damn sexy that Lambo wanted to--

“So, what's your answer? Can you handle me or not?”  _Still the crybaby you used to be?_

Lambo's cheeks burned with a little more than just embarrassment as he reverted to old habits. “Stupid. I can tolerate it more than you can.”

That made Reborn laugh. “Oh really now,” he said, slowly - painfully slowly - advancing toward Lambo.

The younger man's resolve crumbled under the challenging smirk on Reborn's face. Despite the tightness of his pants, Lambo resumed tugging at the scarf that bound his wrists to the bed post, but the clothing item was unexpectedly strong.

Stupid, stupid cow print scarf.

A laugh, dark and sultry, slipped past Reborn's lips at Lambo's attempts, and the cow with the stupid scarf began pulling faster and harder but to no avail. Warm breath tickled the skin of his bare neck and ear as the expert hitman whispered into his captive's ear.

“That's not going to work at all,  _Lambo_.”

The way Reborn said his name sent another spine-tingling, hair-raising - but not at all entirely unpleasant - shiver through Lambo's naked body, halting any more attempts he was planning at freeing his wrists.

Reborn's tongue darted out to slowly lick the outer shell of Lambo's ear as a calloused finger slipped slowly downward to idly pinch a pert nipple.

The whimper that Lambo let out from this attention had the hitman chuckling again, and Lambo just  _knew_  Reborn would make sure he felt it in the morning.


End file.
